RenIchi One-shots
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: Stories I started to write and forgot, abandoned, or just don't think would get big. All RenIchi, rated M for possible lemons. Leave a review if you want one story to get another chapter!
1. Abandon

Abandon

With a loud creak, a white door opened to a white room. Almost perfectly white, but in the back a large splash of red stained the wall behind a pale figure was chained from the ceiling. The figure was thin, almost a skeleton. The pale skin was marred with old scars and open wounds, purple bruises and gray spots of old breaks. The figures hair was a reddish-brown, matted with dried blood, it might've been a different color once clean, but the figure did not remember. All he knew was that he had been abandoned. He risked his life many times for his 'friends' just for them to forget him when the enemy captured him. He didn't know how long he had been holed up in this horrible room, the man who abused him for information never told him that.

The man who opened the door came in every once a week, not that he let the prisoner tell time. He walked to the back of the room confidently; his white shoes making soft tapping sounds. The prisoner smiled softly. The rhythm of the tapping was what kept him sane between his visits and torture sessions. Taptaptap tap tap. "I won't be long today, Kurosaki." The man said, "Tell me what I need to know and torture will cease."

Ichigo spat on the man; "Screw…You…Aizen!" he said, though from the week of screams and silence left his throat raw and bleeding, making the words sound slurred and unfamiliar.

The corner of Aizen's mouth twitched slightly, "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I am prepared to offer you more than just lazed torture this time."

Ichigo stayed silent, the only sound the occasional rattle of chains.

"The knowledge of the amount of time you've been here."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as Aizen continued, "I'm going to tell you, and then I think you'll have no problem telling me."

There was a moment of silence, "Seven years, Kurosaki-kun. Seven years and they have made no move to rescue you." Aizen then turned around and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a day."

Ichigo looked at the floor, let a single tear drop from his face, then he screamed until blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a world he never would have expected to see again. His inner world. The buildings were sideways, but it was storming heavily, the waves of flood lapping at the building he was standing on. _I wonder if I went in, if I could drown. Just maybe._ Ichigo took a hesitant step forward, and almost tripped, he hadn't walked in years, and it was a miracle he was standing. Carefully this time, he stepped again, and the rainwater cooled his sore feet. "Ah." He let himself enjoy the sensation, the only good one he has had in so long. He took another step in, to fall into deep water. Ichigo immediately held his breath as he felt himself fall; he looked around to see hundreds of buildings already submerged. _Can I die here? _He thought, _if I drown here will it all be over? _ Ichigo closed his eyes and let the air in his lungs go. Only when he felt the pain of not breathing did he suck in a lungful of water, to find he could breathe.

Ichigo let go then; maybe he could let the soft current carry him for the rest of his life. Then he wouldn't have to worry about tomorrow, not torture sessions, not accidentally giving away the Soul Societies secrets. They may have betrayed him, but he wouldn't betray them.

Then a white hand grabbed him and dragged him out of the water and back onto shore.

"What're ya doing?" The hollow asked him, you finally get the ability to come here an ya go an try ta drown yerself!"

"Shiro? I…" Ichigo stopped; he didn't need to justify himself to his copy. Its not like he could escape or anything.

"Aibou, ya can't just give up." The hollow was holding Ichigo by the shoulders, "I still wanna live, even if ya don't. Think of Zan too, stop bein so damn selfish!"

"Selfish…?" Ichigo asked, "I endure seven years of torture, and I'm selfish?"

Shiro opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Sound ceased, and Ichigo felt himself fade from the world.

The first thing Ichigo registered was extreme pain; the torture had begun for the day.

Renji left the lieutenants meeting with a sigh, nothing ever happened in those things. When he got back to his barracks, the first thing he did was stop to touch Ichigo's old substitute badge. The familiar jab of pain over his friend's death hit him just as hard as the day he died. It was all his fault. If he had just seen Ulqliorra, Ichigo wouldn't have taken the blow for him; he wouldn't have been beheaded. He would be here today, arguing with Rukia and himself like they used to. But, all he was now was a memory and a painting in a hall of the academy. Renji sighed and left it where it was, gathering dust on the top of a bookshelf. Renji collapsed on his bed, holding an arm over his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to block out the evening sun.

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" The sound of the badge going off scared Renji into falling off his bed. He grabbed it off the top, and tried to find a way of silencing it, before he realized what it meant. The badge was connected to the owners' power and life. If either stopped, it would never alert again. Ichigo was alive.

"He's ruined. How disappointing." A silver-haired man stood over a barely-conscious Ichigo. "Why don't we give him to our friends back home? Like a warning." The last word was drawn out.

"Sounds good, Gin."

Renji was contemplating where to start about telling someone that Ichigo was alive, they'd think he was crazy. Who could survive seven years in Aizen's care? Then, with a shiver, he felt a garganta open just behind him. He slowly turned, and he saw Aizen standing there smugly. Renji slowly inched his hand to the hilt of Zabimaru, when Aizen dropped something before closing the door. _A bomb! _Renji was about to duck down when he saw a bit of hair at the end of the blanket wrapped figure falling. "It's a person!" Renji yelled, and jumped forward to catch them. When he reached out to grab the falling person, he expected them to be heavy, but they were barely a weight. Shinigami slowly got up from the temporary panic of a bomb drop as Renji slowly took the blanket and pulled down to reveal the almost skeletal face of his best friend. "Ichigo!" He yelled, holding the body closer. _Is he breathing? Don't let him be dead, please! _When he detected the faint rise and fall of the boy's chest did he race over to the fourth squad barracks that were fortunately close.

Renji kicked open the door to the hospital, and as soon as the injured burden in Renji's arms was seen, Unohana was called out.

It was three hours before Unohana left the room Ichigo was in. When she exited her hakama was crooked and her braid was slightly undone. "That's all I can do. Its up to him to pull through now, but… it is more likely that he will not. There was a deep infection of a large cut, and he's lost a lot of blood. You can go see him now."

Rukia and Renji shared a quick, worried glance before they entered the room.

Ichigo lay on the bed; multiple IV bags hooked into one of his arms while a tube ran into his nose.

Renji took a few shaky steps to his friend, seven and a half years, and how much had changed. His hair had been washed, and it had gone from the reddish brown to its normal fiery orange. Renji could only shake his head at the sight Ichigo had become. Multiple bandages covered his arms and torso along with one on his forehead. He had become bone-thin; the muscle definition that had been there before was completely gone.

"What did they do to him?" Rukia whispered as her fingers brushed Ichigo's skeletal hand.

"I don't want to know." Renji replied as he gazed on in undisguised rage at Aizen for doing this, Aizen was the only person Renji could think of to have done this.

Three days passed on by during Renji's silent vigil by his friend's bedside. Everyone Ichigo knew from the seireitei had visited; Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Hanatarou, even the stoic Byakuya. Kenpachi was not allowed near, however. It was on that third day when that vigil would end, when Ichigo blinked open his eyes, saw Renji, and screamed bloody murder.

Renji was frantically trying to calm him down as he called for Unohana, "Ichigo, calm down! Its me, Renji, Its okay!" Renji tried to calm the frantic boy but he was afraid to touch him. When he finally decided to reach out and grab Ichigo by the shoulders, the boy stopped screaming immediately, stopped in favor of a look of complete and utter disbelief. "Yeur… rerly Rurnge?" Ichigo spoke, and Renji couldn't understand a word. "What?" Renji asked, but shook his head, brushing that off, "How do you feel?" Renji knew it was a stupid question, but…

"Yerr not culld…" Ichigo stated, his mumbling starting to sound like words again. "I'm not what?" Renji asked, "What happened to you?"

"I'm hurme." Ichigo looked around, recognizing the fourth division.

He sighed, and moved a bony hand to rest on Renji's, "How lurng was I gurne?" He asked. Renji assumed he had meant 'how long was I gone?' and answered; "A little over seven years. I'm so sorry." Renji felt his chest tighten. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo, but… we thought you were dead, I… I saw Ulqliorra…"

Ichigo looked behind Renji, fear threatening to take over again. Renji felt Ichigo's hand tighten his grip, and Renji turned to see Unohana in the doorway. "I saw everything, Abarai- fukutaicho. I'll leave you to catch up, but I'll want a full report on what he says."

As Unohana left the room, Renji turned back to his friend, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Who had you, Ichigo?" Renji started quizzing him.

"Arzen." Ichigo responded, his speech still fuzzy.

"What did he do to you?" Renji asked this question with hesitance.

"…" Ichigo said nothing, and when Renji was going to repeat himself, he heard his response. "Hell."

"It was hell, Renji."

Renji took a step closer to Ichigo, his brow furrowing when Ichigo flinched from the sudden movement.

"Did you tell him anything?"

Ichigo shook his head.

Okay, any good? It's similar to one of my other stories, I know. I think this was kind of like a prototype.

Oh, well. Drop a review if you want this to have its own series.


	2. Four years

Four Years

"It's been four years." A tear made its way down a small, raven-haired girls cheek, "I...I just cant believe he's gone, Renji."

A larger man covered in tribal tattoos nodded, his vivid red hair tied up in a long ponytail. "I know, Rukia. But…"

Rukia sighed. "I know we should give up, but this is Ichigo we're talking about. He doesn't go down easy."

Renji nodded, rubbing an old, faded scar on his neck. "I don't want to give him up. You know that. But, four _years_, man. Wherever he is… I hope he's okay."

A whistle went off.

"That'd be the tea." Rukia said before she went into the kitchen in the home of the Kurosaki Clinic.

Renji sighed at looked down. _Why did you go away? _He thought, _just when I had worked up the courage to ask you out._ Just when Renji was about to lose himself in all the times he could've- no, _should've_- said something, he heard a thump at the window. Curious, he got up from the table and looked out the window, pulling aside the curtain just a little so that he could see outside in the stormy night.

A sack was lying right outside the door.

"Oi, Rukia!" Renji called to his friend through the empty building.

"What?" Rukia asked when she came back into the dining room with the tea.

"Did Isshin-san say he was expecting a package or something?"

"No…?"

"There's something out there. A huge sack."

"Bring it in." Rukia came up behind him, carrying her zanpakuto just in case.

Renji bent down to pick the bag up when he saw a flash of color, orange. Orange hair.

"Rukia! Its Ichigo!" Renji yelled, scooping up the back and rushing it in.

Renji put Ichigo down on the couch and pulled the sack down a bit, just to reveal his face.

Renji felt his stomach heave. His face was bruised, and it looked like his nose was broken. There was a large cut running from just under his eye and tilting to it ran across his lips and to his chin.

"Oh my god." Rukia breathed, looking at her friend.

Renji took a shaky breath and yanked the sack down. Rukia had to run to the bathroom to be sick as Renji looked in horror at the wounds on his best friend. Dark bruises were scattered on his arms, legs and torso along with small cuts. There was one long and deep cut from his right shoulder to his left hip, and it looked infected. Almost every cut was open or bleeding. Not to mention the horrible color on his right hip indicating a broken pelvis.

Renji stood rooted to the spot for a moment before his senses kicked back in and he fumbled for a phone.

_Got damnnit! _Renji looked at the bulky landline phone in his hands, _how do you use these things?_ Quickly, Rukia grabbed it from his hands and punched in a number.

A moment of silence, two, three, four, fi- "Isshin-san!" Rukia yelled into the phone, "We have Ichigo, and he's horribly injured, and please hurry!"

Before Isshin had time to respond Rukia had hung up and raced back to the kitchen only to come back moments later with a first-aid kit.

"Sh-shouldn't we wait for his father?" Renji's voice shook.

Rukia shouted at him, "While he bleeds? Get over here and help me!"

Renji hurried over and Rukia handed him some gauze. "Cover that wound on his chest. I'm going to try to heal the smaller ones."

It was only a few minutes before Isshin burst through the door, sopping wet from the rain outside. "Where's my son?"

The sun was up by the time Isshin had decided that they had done all they could for now. Renji and Rukia hardly left his room that day. Rukia had just replaced the towel on Ichigo's forehead when she sat down against Renji and fell asleep.

Rukia ran alongside her friends, they had finally infiltrated Las Noches to rescue Orihime, and they had defeated every low-leveled hollow and arrancar easily as a group. Ichigo stopped suddenly, as Aizen was standing at the end of the hallway, flanked on either side with his army of arrancar, and Orihime standing proudly next to him.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, "Get away from them, we'll get you back!"

Then, she laughed. "You think I _want_ to be saved?" The venom and contempt in her voice shocked those who came to save her. "You really do, don't you?" She hissed. "I came here willingly." She said as she took a step closer to Aizen. "For the small price of healing the espada, I am safe here." She grinned wickedly, "Not to mention the benefits of being the nest queen of the world!" She then leaned up as Aizen took her face in his hand and kissed her. They broke apart loudly before she continued. "You are all going to die." She giggled, "I thought I loved you once, Ichigo." She confessed, "I'm so glad I got over that. How disgusting. All of you are disgusting. Worthless, even."

That's when Ichigo snapped, his reiatsu spiking, "What did you do to her? You bastard!"

Aizen spoke, "How naive of you, Kurosaki Ichigo, that you can't imagine the treachery of others. Inoue here came to me willingly."

"You're lying!" Rukia called out, "What have you done to Inoue-san?"

"Nothing." Aizen insisted, "She has only found her way to the winning side of this war."

"Damn you!" Ichigo began to run to Aizen, sword up, but Renji flashed in front of him, "No, Ichigo. You aren't ready, and we can't afford to lose you."

Rukia saw through that, he should've just said _I can't afford to lose you._ It was painfully obvious how much Renji liked Ichigo, how Ichigo didn't realize this was astounding.

Rukia blinked awake. She had been having that dream for a long time. She still couldn't believe that that sweet, innocent little human girl could've done something so horrible.

"Argh." _My head. _Ichigo blinked a few times, confused. Aizen had shown him many horrible illusions while in his care, but he had never seen his room. In his own home, he hadn't stooped _that _low in his torture. He turned his head slowly, why didn't his wounds hurt as badly?

Rukia and Renji looked at him in shock. _I thought he had moved past using them to hurt me._

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo felt something he hadn't felt in so long. So long, he didn't remember the name. Was it hope? Yes, it was hope. Aizen's copies had a strange static-y tone in the voice, and a green twinge to their eyes and skin. Had he fixed that? Or…was he home?

"Ruukaa? Rungee?" Ichigo's voice scratched as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.

"Oh, you're okay!" Rukia lunged over to hug him, a few tears fining their way down her cheeks.

Ichigo groaned as her weight, as little as it was, pushed down on his wounds.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as she jumped back, "I'm just happy you're okay." She wiped her eyes. "Where were you? Do you remember?"

"I-" Ichigo broke out in a coughing fit, a few drops of scarlet blood flying from his lips.

Renji leaned forward, supporting Ichigo up as he coughed.

"Issin-san, he's awake!" Rukia had rushed to the door.

When Issin made it to his son's room, Ichigo's coughs had settled down into quick, raspy breaths.

"Ichigo?" Issin looked at his son, then rushed over and pulled him close. "Oh, your sisters will be so happy to hear your safe. They'll be back from their friends house tonight."

Ichigo couldn't respond, his breathing getting worse.

"Ichigo? Whats wrong?" Issin asked his son, getting serious again.

"…C…Can't…Brea…The…"

The machine Ichigo was hooked up to started beeping, and Issin immediately started CPR. It felt like ages before Issin stopped and Ichigo was breathing normally again.

It was two more hours before Ichigo woke again.

The three shinigami stood around Ichigo's bed as he awoke, and immedietly started quizzing him.

"Ichigo where were you all this time?"

It was a moment before he said anything. "I…don't know. All I remember was that Aizen and Orihime were there. The espada too."

"What did they do to you?"

Ichigo was silent.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked quietly.

"They…" Ichigo's voice cracked, "No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Ichigo?" Renji moved closer.

"NO MORE!" Ichigo screamed, holding his head in his hands, his teeth clenched and his eyes shut tight.

Renji reached out and grabbed Ichigo on the shoulder. Ichigo immediately screamed and jerked away.

Renji froze when his eyes met Ichigo's; there was a fear there that he had never imagined he'd see.

Ichigo was breathing quickly, his eyes darting and his hands shaking.

"He's having a panic attack." Isshin explained, before he calmly squatted down next to where Ichigo lay on the bed. "It's okay. You're home, and no one is going to hurt you, Ichigo."

It took half and hour, but Ichigo slowly calmed down. His hands still had a tremor that matched his voice when he spoke. "You didn't come for me."

"What?" Renji asked.

"That was Aizen's favorite thing to do." Ichigo explained as he moved himself into a corner. "Every morning he would come in where I was hanging. He hung me from my wrists or my ankles… it hurts…hurts…" Ichigo slowed for a moment before he continued, "He said you didn't come for me. That you wouldn't risk yourselves for me like I did you, like we did for… Orihime."

Rukia reached out to touch him, but moved her hand back when he flinched. "We didn't come because we didn't know where you were. You just disappeared one night. We checked las noches, but no one was there. We looked everywhere we could think to."

Ichigo nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "I understand," he mumbled, disbelieving.

"Oi, King, get yer head outta yer ass!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He…he hadn't heard that voice in a long time. "Shiro?" he whispered, "Is that you? I… I thought he killed you…"

Okay, in this one I'm pretty sure I made Orihime deleibrately OOC.

Drop a review if you want this to have its own series.


	3. Abnormals

Abnormals

Renji knew something was wrong as soon as he took his first step through the Senkaimon. Renji looked around, the normally bustling town of Karakura would be silent if it weren't for the buzzing of streetlights and bugs. His hand on his zanpakuto, Renji took a step forward, Rukia close behind. The head captain had said there were strange readings coming from the town, but right now Renji couldn't even feel Ichigo's reiatsu, despite being so close to his home.

"Renji," Rukia warned, as her own hand reached her zanpakuto. A man was walking towards them. Well, not walking per se… it was a strange walk. It was like the man was taking his first steps. When he got closer, Renji felt his stomach lurch as he saw he was covered in splatters of blood. "Auaghhheee…" the man moaned, its voice slow and as awkward as its gait. Renji took a step back, was this causing the strange signals? He couldn't feel any reiatsu from the thing…

Renji's heart skipped a beat when he felt a hand on his shoulder, too big to be Rukia's. From the jump next to him, Renji assumed Rukia felt the same thing. Renji was about to turn to see what had touched him, when the hand took a harder grip and yanked him back. Renji tried to yell out but a hand blocked his mouth, he turned to see Rukia on the ground next to him. "I'm going to let go of your mouth." The voice said quietly, almost to quiet to hear. "You can't scream. Scream and you kill all of us." When Renji felt the hand leave his mouth, he had to fight not to scream. As much as he wanted to, he had just as much reason to trust the voice, as he had to not trust it. Renji turned and felt all the fear leave him for just a moment. It was Ichigo, but the fear returned just as quickly when he saw the state his friend was in. Ichigo's clothes were smeared with dirt and blood, and his pants were ripped and thin. His hair was dirty and hung lifeless. Uryuu had been the one who grabbed Rukia, and he fared no better.

"Whats happened here?" Rukia demanded, just seconds before Renji was going to ask. "You really don't know?" Uryuu pushed up his glasses, questioning. Renji and Rukia glanced at each other.

"The apocalypse." Ichigo snorted, a sword at his waist along with a rolled chain and knife. Uryuu had just as many weapons, but what hung around his waist were an axe, crossbow, and a length of rope.

"What?" Renji asked.

"We…" Ichigo started, "We call them Abnormals." Then his eyes widened, "Duck!"

Renji and Rukia obeyed swiftly as Ichigo grabbed the sword from his waist and sliced the air where they were just seconds ago. They were so caught up in their reunion that they hadn't noticed the 'abnormal' was right behind them. Turning slightly, Renji saw that Ichigo had beheaded the man from before. "Ichigo! You killed him!" Rukia started.

"No, he was already dead." Uryuu explained. "We really should just call them what they are- zombies. The undead. Reanimated corpses. Take your pick, though we prefer the Abnormals, it just…sounds more believable for those who haven't accepted it yet."

Ichigo nodded. "Did it touch you?"

Renji shook his head, but Ichigo inspected the back of his neck anyway, and then continued to do the same to Rukia. "Good. They didn't scratch you."

"…If they did?" Rukia asked.

"An infection would start in about three hours, in a day it would grow fungus, and in three you would be in excruciating pain, have an impossibly high fever, and in four days dead and an Abnormal." Ichigo answered icily.

"What did you mean by 'those who haven't accepted it?'" Renji asked, and Ichigo looked down. "A few survivors haven't come to accept reality. They think that it's a dream, or a prank, or something." Uryuu stopped for a second. "Yuzu, Orihime, and Keigo are a few of them." Rukia nodded absentmindedly as she took in what had happened.

"So, I assume you're here to help?"

Rukia looked back up, "We'll do what we can. I'm sure Sode-"

"Nope." Ichigo cut her off. "Have you noticed I'm not using Zangetsu to kill these freaks? Zanpaktos _don't work_ on them."

Uryuu nodded. "Neither do spiritual attacks. Jinta learned that the hard way. Mizuro too."

"The…the hard way?" Rukia asked, fearing the answer.

"They're dead." Ichigo answered bluntly.

"How, I mean when did they die?" Renji asked.

"Mizuro was the first to go." Ichigo said, and turned around, walking away. Uryuu nodded, indicating to follow, before turning away to follow. "Mizuro and a few others had been learning to use reiatsu, and he had been doing quite well. He thought he could take one on with that power… it's been three weeks since he was eaten."  
>"<em>Eaten?" <em>Rukia squeaked, "They _eat _people?"

"Well, yes, although not for sustenance. We're thinking it's for pleasure."

"What…what about Jinta?" Rukia asked, thinking of the hotheaded bully from the Urahara Shoten.

"Jinta thought that Mizuro was just weak, he went after the one who ate Mizuro with his bat, and he was scratched across the face."

"You let him go alone?" Renji growled.

"Of course not! We don't let anyone out alone. He snuck out the night after Mizuro was killed."

They were silent for a while. "Ichigo," Rukia started slowly, "When you found us, you told us not to scream." Rukia looked up to the orange-haired man, "What would've happened if we screamed?"

Uryuu sighed, and Ichigo answered, "Loud noises attract them, screams, gunshots, bird calls…"

"Where are you all staying?"

"The hospital, my father's hospital." Uryuu answered. "It's easy to guard and the zom- Abnormals can't get to the higher levels, we've destroyed the stairs and shut off the elevators."

"Then how do you get in?"

"Fire escape ladders through the windows."

There was another long silence stretching the entire walk, it was lucky that they didn't see another abnormal, but there were plenty of corpses on the way. It was all Rukia could do to keep her lunch down when she saw the run-through, rotting corpse of Jinta laying at the base of a tree, flies buzzing around him, some scuttling around his face as his eyes stared up at the sky, and his mouth hung open in a death howl.

Renji stared slack-jawed at it while Ichigo and Uryuu walked on silently showing no emotion for the deceased child.

When they reached the hospital building, Ichigo drew his sword and Uryuu took out his bow and they walked silently yet hurriedly across the street before they beckoned Rukia and Renji over. They walked slower than the others, walking deliberately slowly, stepping around bits of sticks and broken glass. Renji, while avoiding a stick, stepped right onto a large glass shard that shattered under his weight with a loud _crack_. A huddled mass under a nearby tree shuddered before shambling up with a moan. Rukia gasped, but Uryuu grabbed his crossbow and shot a silent arrow through its head before its sounds could alert any others nearby. The arrow shot straight though the head, and the abnormal fell over with a soft thud. Its arms shot back up, though it no longer made any sounds. Ichigo walked over silently, and cut off the head.

Then it was dead.

The walk up the ladder was silent until they reached the third floor. Ichigo knocked on the window softly three times before a shadow fell over the blinds. The window opened to reveal Tatsuki, just as filthy as her companions. "Find anything?" She asked, then she saw Rukia and Renji climb in. "Oh, more people." She said flatly, no emotion in her tone at all. "Tomo got the water working. It's cold though, but its water. We can wash our clothes and bodies now."

"Finally." Ichigo stretched his arms up, "I think I've forgotten what it feels like being clean."

"What are we eating tonight?" Uryuu asked, "Have the other patrols returned?"

Tatsuki shook her head, "Not all of them. One caught some fish from the river and killed five abnormals, though Mori has been scratched."

"Have you killed him yet?" Uryu asked Tatsuki, who shook her head. "Nah, they're trying washing it again, maybe it'll work now that we have clean water…"

Ichigo just sighed. "It probably won't. People tried that before we were overrun remember? With that first infected guy."

Rukia glanced at Renji. "What happened?"

Ichigo didn't even glance at her, "I told you." He answered simply.

"No, you didn't." Rukia raised her voice, "We want to hear _everything."_

Tatsuki stopped at a door marked 327. "This is where I stay, I'll see you later." Then closed the door behind her. Orihime's voice could be heard inside. "Oh, Tatsuki-chan! You're back!"

Ichigo and Uryu kept walking, Rukia and Renji following quietly behind until they reached another hall. "Okay, Rukia you go with Uryu and Renji can stay with me."

Rukia didn't want to separate. "As long as he doesn't try anything funny."

"Like hell." Ichigo said, "You think any of us are thinking of _sex _right now? When there are Abnormals at our doorstep?"

Rukia relented and followed Uryu.

"Ichigo…"

Yay, zombies!

You should know the drill by now, if you want more, drop a review.


End file.
